StarStruck or StarStuck?
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: My dream is to be a singer, is that too much to ask for? Instead, here I am, stuck in a stupid show surrounded by a bunch of crazy stars. Oh, did I mention that I have to be near the guy who is #1 on my hit list? Now you know... multiple pairings/OCs
1. Entering the World of Acting

**Disclaimer: Of course i don't own anything....**

**Soooo, new story! **

**Enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Entering the Acting World...

I sigh yet once more time as I watch another person walk onto the stage and introduce themselves before beginning the audition. This was going to be tough, but I'm not ready to give up on my dream just yet!

Absentmindedly, I exited the auditorium and began to pace in front the large windows. I guess I wasn't really looking where I was going because the next thing I knew was I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly apologized as I examined the person I had bumped into. He had deep red hair that suited him perfectly. He was quite handsome and looked like the athletic type. Did I mention he had gorgeous midnight blue eyes? Actually, he looked oddly familiar…

"It's okay," He grinned cheerfully. He looked like he was waiting for something. After we just stared at each other for like five minutes, he frowned, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? You're the one staring at me," I countered.

"Don't you recognize who I am?" Pft, like I know all the people in the world…

"No, I've never seen you before. Are you like the personal assistant of the dude who's giving the auditions?" I thought that that was a good question. But obviously it wasn't cause the guy twitched.

"NO! How could you not who I am??!!" He stomped his food. Man, he was acting like a child. "I'm one of the stars from one of the most famous TVs shows out there!"

I take back what I said. I hate those eyes! This guy was starting to bug me! I mean how am I supposed to know about every single damn actor out there?!

"Listen, I really don't care who you are, now if you excuse me, I have an audition to get to," I told him before turning around and reentering the auditorium. Even with my back turned, I could feel him glaring at me.

I quickly made my way to the stage as the director guy said my number. Just on time, lucky. "Good morning , I'm Rin Echizen," I politely introduced him self before taking a seat on the stool and taking out my guitar. I began to play and sing "Tear Drops on my Guitar". **[1]**

* * *

_BRRINGGG!_

Stupid alarm. I freakin hate that alarm! The only good thing about today was that it was the last day of school. Thank goodness! Last day of this stupid private school my parent's sent me to! I practically throw my school uniform on before running out the door.

"Be back as soon as school is done!" My evil aunt shrieked from the kitchen. "Your flight is at five!"

I rolled my eyes and grinned. Last day with evil, scary, bossy aunt! Yay!

School was, well, a bore as usual. I'll admit it, my eyes were on the clock the whole time. Like usual. But, hey, the difference was that today, I wasn't zoning out of any lesson and getting detention for it. Ah, detention. I reflected on all the good pranks and the times that I got caught daydreaming which all ended in detention. Good times! But alas, I was going to be free from it for three whole months!

As school was finally over, I said good bye to my friends and raced home. Goodbye Boston! Hello, Los Angeles!

* * *

"Yes, thank you," my mom hung up the phone and turned to me with a smile, "Rin, that was Tom Takashima on the phone."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked as I shook out the water in hair. I just got here an hour ago and the first thing I did was take a long shower. That's why I only caught the last three words of the phone conversation. But I knew that that guy was some kind of TV show producer. If I remember correctly my little brother was going to be in one of his anime/manga remakes.

"Well, he said that he heard your audition and wants to make you into a star!" Mom smiled even wider.

"NO WAY!" I yelled happily. "I'M FINALLY GONNA BE A SINGER!"

"Well, not exactly," My mom chuckled nervously.

"Say what?"

* * *

"And that's how I ended up here," I concluded my story.

"Wow, that's complicated!" the pink haired girl I had only met moments ago commented. "But I'm sure you'll love it here!"

"What do you mean here?" I asked.

"I mean at the studios!" She laughed. "This is where we produce and film all our TV shows."

"Wait, a minute, you don't mean that…" I gaped.

"Yes, Rin, you're going to have your own TV show," Takashima entered the room with a grin.

"But, I want to be a singer not an actor!" I protested. Too bad my efforts were in vain.

"You'll start by getting a tour of the studios," Takashima grinned. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. He is now number one on my "To-Kill" list. "Ayame, would you please do the honor of showing our newest edition around?"

The pink haired girl nodded before grabbing my hand and grinning. "Just follow me!" She practically dragged me out of the room and skipped the rest of the way to an moving hallway thing. The things they have in airports.  
"I'm Ayame Marui!" She grinned. "I'll have you meet my cousin, too, he's somewhere around here!"

"Um, Echizen Rin," I replied, feeling the need to introduce myself in the lack of anything else to ask. "So what TV show are you from?"

"Friday Night Live!" She yelled cheerfully, not even minding that I didn't recognize her.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we kept moving forward.

"I dunno," she shrugged before she jumped off the escalator thing which had come to an end. She pointed to large glass window. "That's the studio for the most popular show here!" She exclaimed.

I wasn't paying attention to her though cause my eye caught sight of something red coming towards us.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked angrily, directing the question to me.

"Wait, Eiji knows you?" Ayame asked me, confused.

"I'm going to be in a TV show," I smirked.

"Heh, just so you know you need to know how to act first," he smirked right back at me. "Newbie."

"WHAT!" That's it. Scratch what I said before, this guy is number one on my death list! This guy is toast!

* * *

"So when do I find out more about the series I'm in?" I rudely entered Takashima's office and demanded the answer.

He was unfazed though, and just smiled at me, "I'm you're excited. The script will be here tomorrow. There will be a meeting the day after tomorrow, discussing the roles and first day of filming. But that day is a long way off."

I nodded. I'm going to show that red head that I'm the better actor! As I think about ways to defeat him and kill him, I smile sadistically.

"I know, how you feel, this is going to be great!" Takashima said all dreamy like. Kind of like he was floating on the clouds.

I stare at him before slowly backing off. This guy was seriously starting to creep me out!

Alright, acting here I come!

* * *

**[1] "Teardrops on My Guitar" is by Taylor Swift and i do not own it! Some rich guys own it!!!!!**

**Also, sorry if Eiji's out of character!!!!!**


	2. Introducing the New Series

**Disclaimer: I dont own Prince of tennis or any of the other anime/mangas that are mentioned...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting the Role and Script

After that oh so great tour (although, all I saw was the studio for Ayame's show) and trying to get info from the director, I had gone home all hyped up for the next day. I think Ryoma was slightly creeped out at my excitedness. Oh well, who cares? I'm going to be famous!

But right now I was in a stuffy conference room with a bunch of people that I judged to be the writers, directors, and other crap like that. There were also some people who looked my age. There was a black haired boy who was chatting happily with an orange haired boy, who was grinning happy go luckily. There was also a girl with blonde hair who seemed like she wanted to kill and/or strangle the two boys.

"Welcome!" Takashima grinned as he walked into the room. Following him was a brown haired boy who was mumbling something under his breath and carrying a big box. He slammed the box on the table before exiting the room without a word. Takashima opened the box and began chucking thick booklets at us. I caught mine with ease and flipped through it. It appeared to be the script.

"The name of this new series is," Takashima paused for dramatic effect. "_Musical Masquerade_!"

"Oh joy," I mumbled under my breath. But, I'm pretty sure that others heard me, because the blonde and red head sniggered.

"Rin Echizen, you will play the main character Mikayla Evans! Now you see Mikayla has always dreamed about being a singer and tries every opportunity to get a chance at her dream."

Wow, this plot is so ironic…

"That leads her into all kind of trouble. That's why she decides she needs a disguise for every crusade," Takashima continued.

"Isn't that, I don't know, done to death?" the blonde interrupted.

"Trust me, viewers eat this kind of stuff up," Takashima waved it off. "Any ways, her best friends, Tiffany Lane and Bobby Smith, are always dragged into the masquerade. Tiffany will be played by Leslie and Bobby will be played by Sengoku."

The girl and the orange haired boy nodded. Hmm, so Blondie is Leslie and red head is Sengoku…

"Likewise, her brother is always caught in the middle of some trouble, too," Takashima turned to the black haired boy. "Momoshiro, you will play Ryan Evans while Ryan's best friend will be played by ---" He was cut off, because at that moment a blue haired girl burst into the room and hastily apologized.

"Ah, Marina, just in time!" Takashima smiled, ignoring the fact that she way late. "You will play the role of Tara Todd, Ryan's best friend."

The girl nodded before taking the empty seat between me and that Momo boy.

So basically, I zoned out after that until the meeting was over. Grabbing my script I casually rushed out of the room. Flipping through the script, I leaned against the wall which actually was a window.

"Ahem."

I looked up to find the other teens from before. I smiled, "Yo, I'm Rin."

"Hey, I'm Leslie," the blonde girl greeted.

"Momoshiro Takeshi," the black haired boy was staring at me.

"Can I call you Momo?" I asked, slightly annoyed at his gawking.

"You can call me anything," he said before he was jabbed hard in the ribs by the blue haired girl.

"Shut it, Momo," She yelled before turning to smile sweetly at me, "Call me Marina."

"Sengoku," the last boy grinned flirtatiously. "And how about you and I go out for something to eat later?"

"Thanks," I grinned, "but no thanks."

"Ooh, you got rejected, dude," Momo snickered.

"Shut up," Sengoku began sulking in a corner.

Leslie smirked, "I think we are going to be great friends."

I think I'm going to like it here…

* * *

After I ditched my newly made friends, I wondered around the building searching for studio nine, also known as the studio where my baby brother was shooting. Seeing that I was in a good mood, I decided to pay him a little visit.

Finally found it! I sneakily slipped through the door of studio nine and casually strolled towards the area that they were filming. No kiddo in site. Wait, a minute, something is wrong here! Since when was there a creepy, looking pale kid/ crazy wacko in _DN Angel_?!

Then it hit me…

I wasn't in the studio for _DN Angel_, I was in the studio for _Death Note_! Since I love the manga so much, I decided to stick around for a bit. Just to see if the actor for L could really pull it off.

Apparently, he could. He was spot on. I swear he was born for this role! And he's so cute too!

"Who the hell are you?" I whipped around to see the speaker.

I smirked. "I guess you're playing Light right?"

The boy nodded. He had orange hair and a permanently glued on scowl on his face. "Now answer the question."

"Hiyoshi, don't be rude!" Marina suddenly walked up to us. "She's the main actress in the new series I'm in." The boy scowled even more. Marina turned to me and smiled. "Sorry about him, Rin. Shishido always says that he was born with that scowl. Sometimes I believe that's true."

"Hey, I'm right here," he grumbled, "and I can hear you."

"So, are you a fan of _Death Note_?" Marina asked, ignoring the boy completely.

"Yup, but actually, I was looking for the _DN Angel_ set," I chuckled.

"That's Studio nine-_teen,_" Hiyoshi sweatdropped.

"So that's what it was!" I smiled, skipping to the door, "Thanks."

As I exited the room, I saw sight that bewildered me beyond belief. I stuck my head into the studio again, "Say, can you tell me why a guy is walking around with a sword, looking like he's ready to kill someone?"

"Just forget about it," Hiyoshi and Marina advised, "That's normal."

"Oh… Kay…"

This place is _weird…._


	3. More new people

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own anything...**

**Thank you Lahdolphin for the constructive critisicm! I'm sorry that i made it confusing!!!!**

**I hope this can clear it up:**

**1. The basic storyline is that the Prince of Tennis characters and a couple of OCs are actors. Some of the shows are remakes, like there's a remake of Death Note. Ex: Hiyoshi plays Light. **

**2. This story takes place in America that's why the first name comes first. I know that i have been using the last names for some of the Prince of Tennis characters. If it makes it easier, i'll use first name in their speech if you want. Just tell me. The ways i remember them is by their last names, and first names for some!**

**3. Rin Echizen is Ryoma and Ryoga's sister. She's two years older than Ryoma so that means she's the same as the third years! Oh, and she's an OC.**

**4. Yeah, some of my OCs are half-Japanese half-America so that's why some may have English names. Except for Leslie, she's America. (another OC and she's Kevin's older sister).**

**If there's anything else, please tell me! **

* * *

Chapter 3: More new people...

~~~Third Person~~~

"Wait, a minute," Marina suddenly realized something. "Hiyoshi, what studio number did you tell her?"

"Nine-teen, why?" Hiyoshi replied.

"You idiot!" Marina twitched. "The studio for _DN Angel _is thirteen!!!" She smacked his head.

"Why should I even care?" Hiyoshi mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head that now ached. "That's the rival show, remember?!"

Marina just sighed and shook her head while Hiyoshi stomped off like the diva that he was.

~~~First Person~~~

I am going to kill that Hiyoshi…Light…whatever his name was!!! So I walked into studio nineteen to find the set for a show that I know wasn't _DN Angel!!_ And for the last thirty minutes, I have been wondering these damn halls!!! Could this get any worse!?

OW! I just bumped into someone!!!

"Peasant, you're in my way," the boy replied flipping his gay looking purple hair.

"Idiot, you're the one who bumped into me!" I screeched then notice something on his face, "Is that a mole??!!!"

The dude looked shocked/ horrified. "How dare you! This is a beauty mark that marks ore-sama's beauty!"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and tried to push past him. He caught me and stopped me. I turned to glare at him. "Move."

"Not until you recognize ore-sama's beauty," the boy replied angrily.

"Fine, you're the best actor ever and the hottest guy out there," I stated sarcastically.

"Ore-sama knows," the boy flipped his hair. Obviously the dude didn't recognize sarcasm when it was shoved into his ugly face!

Before he left his dream world, I made my escape. No, I'm not searching for the studio anymore. Heck, I can just wait to see my brothers at home! My stomach grumbled. Darn, I'm hungry.

Just as I was looking around to see some kind of sign that would possibly lead me to the cafeteria, I spotted the oh so familiar guy who mislead me! So like a normal person, I charged at him, arm ready for the punch.

However, I never felt the impact. Actually this guy with white hair had stopped my punch. I glared at him. No one stops me when I'm in boxing mode! "Who the hell are you?"

He chuckled. The nerve! "I should be the one asking you that. I've never seen you around," he winked.

"Eww, get away from me," I looked at him strangely.

"Ooh, I like them feisty," he smirked. "Puri."

"Rin, there you are!" Sengoku ran up to us giving a glare at the mystery man. "Niou, stay away from my co-star!"

"Whatever, Sengoku," the white haired man whose name was obviously Niou rolled his eyes. "I can do whatever I feel like in this place. We are in front of my studio, after all."

"Down, boy," a white haired said in a creepy monotone voice as she kicked the Niou guy in the shin. "You must be Rin Echizen, I've heard a lot about you." She smiled innocently at me, "I'm Mana Niou, this guy's," she pointed at Niou, "little sister. Call me Mana."

"Who did you hear about me from?" This place is beginning to creep me out.

"Oh, from Yukimura," Mana shrugged as if it was obvious. Well, it wasn't! Before I could say anything, Sengoku grabbed my arm and dragged me away like there was not tomorrow. I mean I had to kick him to stop him! And you know how hard it is to kick someone while you're running.

"Ow!" He yelled as we came to a stop.

"Good we stopped right in front of the cafeteria," I smirked as I entered the said room.

"That girl is a piece of work," Sengoku muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

"This pizza is good," I mumbled happily as I chewed the cheesy goodness. "Oh, stop sulking Sengoku. I bet you taste rejection every day."

"Yeah," he mumbled sadly, "BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

"I have my ways," I grinned, adding a wink.

"Leslie," He muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey guys, what did I miss!?" Ayame asked happily as she took a seat.

"Oh, it's the best story ever!" I grinned even wider.

"Don't tell her!" Sengoku begged.

"Sengoku got rejected by a guy!"

"And she tells her," Sengoku sulked.

"No way!" Ayame laughed like crazy. "I've seen him get rejected by girls but never a guy!"

"Hey in my defense, he had long hair and looked like a girl from the back!" Sengoku tried to explain.

"Yeah, right," Ayame and I replied, adding in a high five just to spite the red head. Oh, life is so fun!

"You're as sadistic as Fuji," Sengoku mumbled.

"Who?" I asked, confused. "A guy has the name of an apple? And a mountain? And a technology company? And a…wait, I can't think of anything else."

Sengoku and Ayame sweatdropped.

"So who is that guy anyways?" I asked.

Ayame gasped over-dramatically, "You've never heard of Dr. Fuji?!"

"Wait, Dr. Fuji?" I suddenly remember something. "My friend was on that once! He was a drug dealer and always carried around a knife. Although he did get sent to juvie after that…"

Sengoku and Ayame stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

* * *

"So where are we going now?" I asked, finished with my lunch. Then something caught my eye. It was a poster that said the upcoming shows. I walked over to it and scanned the names. _Death Note. DN Angel. Peach Girl_. WHOA! Hold up! Peach Girl? "I LOVE THAT SHOW!"

"What show?" Ayame asked as she walked up to me.

"Peach Girl."

"I LOVE IT TOO!" Was this girl high or something?

"If I'm correct, they were still doing the castings for it," Sengoku noted.

"Actually, they already picked who would play Momo," a brown haired girl stated. Her eyes were closed, how can she walk like that? "They decided that Mai would play her."

"Wait, how do you know?" I inquired kind of creeped out by her sudden appearance.

"I know everything," she grinned evilly. "You must be Rin Echizen, older sister of Ryoma and younger sister of Ryoga. You're in the new show Musical Masquerade."

"Hold up! You're Ryoma's sister?" Ayame looked shocked.

"Duh," I sweatdropped, this girl really was crazy.

"I'm Reina Yanagi, but if you want to put it like it would be Japan, it would be Yanagi Reina," the girl smiled.

"How do you know I'm Japanese!?" I demanded.

"You're Japanese!?" Ayame was still shocked. I mean come one with a name like Echizen, of course I would be Japanese! What did she think I was, African?

"Yeah, of course I am," I crossed my arm. "Just like you, I presume."

"How did you know!?" Ayame demanded, even more surprised.

"When you were telling me about your show, you drifted in and out of Japanese and English," I replied easily. "Actually, I bet most if not all the people here are either Japanese or half-Japanese.

"True, Takashima loves Japan," Sengoku reasoned. "Although, I have never thought about it like that. Actually I think that Leslie is the only full American person I know here."

"And Kevin," Ayame reminded him.

"No, there are several others that you don't pay attention to," Reina said before walking away.

"So tell me," I inquired. "How many other weird people are there here?"

* * *

**So what did you think? PLease tell me if you want me to add a chapter with all the show names and the people who are in them!**


	4. Going to Boston

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything....**

**Tell me what you think! Oh and I switched to third person instead of first.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Going to Boston**

~~~Third Person~~~

The next day, Rin made her way to Takashima's office to talk to him. Instead all she found was a stoic, black haired boy.

"Um, I'm looking for Takashima," Rin said hesitantly. The boy looked really scary.

"So am I," he stated gruffly and slightly angrily. "You are?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Rin replied, putting her hands on her hips. "It's common courtesy so know, Mr. Stiffy."

"Genichirou Sanada," the boy muttered.

"That's better, Stiffy, call me Rin," Rin grinned, grabbing his hand and forcefully shaking it. Sanada just glared at the girl like there was no tomorrow.

"It's great to see you getting along with everyone," Takashima smiled at Rin as he entered his office.

"There is no way that I will do that part," Sanada turned to Takashima, ignoring the girl.

"But, Sanada, you already signed the contract," Takashima grinned.

"No, I didn't," Sanada protested, still with his stoic face.

"Yes, you did," the producer held up a paper.

Sanada's eyes narrowed. "When I see that Fuji, I'm going to…" He exited the room before the other two could hear the end of his sentence.

"That was weird," Rin stared at the door which the strange, stoic Sanada had just exited through. "Now, to the point. You don't need me around here for a week, right?"

"True, but I would like you to get to know the place and people better," Takashima took a seat.

"Well, you see I wanted to go get my stuff from my aunt's home in Boston and move into my parents' house here," Rin explained.

"That's a splendid idea! You're free to go for the week!" Takashima smiled.

"Ooh! Can I go too?" Ayame poked her head into the room.

"Of course!" Takashima announced.

"Yay!" Ayame clapped her hands excitedly, jumping up and down. "I'm going to Boston!"

* * *

Momo stretched, yawning at the same time. "I don't know why you insist on me learning this now! We're not going to start filming until a couple of weeks! Anyways, Sengoku said he hasn't even looked at the script yet."

"I don't care about Sengoku," Marina flipped through her script. "Besides, even if he doesn't memorize the script, his improv comes pretty close. You, on the other hand, take forever to memorize a simple sentence and your improvisation is horrible."

Kirihara snickered. "You got dissed."

"Whatever, at least I'm not playing some weird wacko who loves to kill for 'justice'," Momo retorted.

"Idiot, that's who I'm playing," Hiyoshi mumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

"Anyways, I want to meet the new girl you were talking about," Kirihara stated, eyes searching the cafeteria for the said girl.

"Hey," Eiji greeted the younger teens. "Have you seen that Echizen girl around here?"

"Why would we know?" Marina retorted.

"Isn't she your cast mate?" Eiji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point!" Marina protested.

"Whatever, just tell her to find me, I have her cell phone," Eiji rolled his eyes, grinning cockily.

"Wait, why do you have her phone?" Momo asked.

"We bumped to each other, and having the same phone, she picked up the wrong one," Eiji replied.

"Yeah, right, dude, you picked up yours first," Niou smirked as he joined the group. "And before you ask, I have eyes everywhere."

"Shouldn't you be working on your own show? I thought that you were filming today?" Kirihara asked.

"I should, but Mana and Ami just went into the make up room again for touch ups, and that means that they won't be out until right before lunch," Niou shrugged. "So that brings me to this point, where I came to get something to eat, since I will probably miss lunch."

"Hey, Niou, have you seen Sanada around?" Eiji asked.

"No, why?" Niou asked, interested.

"I'll tell you later," Eiji smirked slyly before walking off.

* * *

Eiji was walking towards his studio, reading his script, when suddenly something jumped in front of him from out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of him. Actually, the something was actually a someone. A girl to be exact. And she didn't jump in from out of no where, actually she jumped down from above.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Eiji demanded, glaring at the girl.

"Nothing, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rin replied, calmly.

Eiji was silently, hoping she would die under his glare.

"Anyways, I'm going to Boston, and I need my phone back," Rin added, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" Eiji mocked. "Show business too much for you?"

"Very funny," Rin sneered sarcastically. "I'm coming back."

"Too bad," Eiji shrugged tossing the phone to her. "You'll still embarrass yourself in front of thousands of people. Oh, well, more entertainment for me."

Rin rolled her eyes as she caught her phone and tossed him his. "At least that'll be more entertainment to our viewers than your show."

"Oh really? Well, I can't wait for your show to come on and be cancelled in the same week," Eiji retorted smugly before walking off.

"Ooh that brat!" Rin stomped her foot angrily. Suddenly her phone rang, she had a new text:

"_I always get the last laugh, Eiji."_

"How did he get my ….I have to get a cover for this thing!!"

* * *

Ryoga watched his sister turn her suitcases into the guy who was in charge of her airline agency. Ayame stood next to him, smiling. When Rin was done, she joined them.

"You're coming back right?" Ryoga inquired again.

"Of course," Rin reassured her brother. She knew how much he cared, although he liked to hide it.

"Pft, I wasn't talking about you. We need Ayame back at the studios, well actually we just need her connections," Ryoga joked.

"See you soon," Rin grinned, hugging her brother.

"Say hello to Aunt for me," Ryoga grinned back.

"Really?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, on second thought, don't," Ryoga frowned.

"Bye," Rin waved as she and Ayame walked away. Ryoga waved back with a smile.

"Bye, Ryoga, thanks for seeing us off!" Ayame grinned then turned to Rin, "So, what's your aunt like?"

"Don't ask," Rin replied. "Seriously, don't ask."

"Okay," Ayame paused, confused, for a moment before running to catch up with the dark haired girl.

* * *


	5. Meeting the Aunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Yay! We're in Boston!" Ayame screamed joyfully as she and Rin exited the plane.

"What's so great about it anyways?" Rin asked sulkily.

"Well," Ayame pondered, not noticed that the question was rhetorical. "I don't really know. But every new place has a new surprise!"

"Well, I hate this place. All my worst memories belong here," Rin mumbled.

"Worst memories?" Ayame frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, just leave it," Rin sped up a bit.

"No! Not until you tell me!" Ayame protested, catching up with her. "I want to help you! I'm your friend remember."

Wanting the subject to be dropped, Rin gave in, "I'll tell you later, okay."

"Kay," Ayame smiled. "Look there's your bag."

"Oh, crap!" Rin cursed, running to get her bag off the conveyer belt.

Ayame skipped over and grabbed hers, which was a deep shade of pink like her hair.

* * *

"I'm bored," Eiji whined taking a seat at the table where Niou, Kirihara, and Bunta were playing Uno. "And why the hell are you playing Uno?"

"Cause we couldn't find Monopoly," Marui mumbled absentmindedly as he was deep in concentration.

Niou suddenly slammed his cards on the table and looked expectantly at Eiji with a smirk playing on his lips. "Spill."

"What are you talking about?" Kirihara asked, confused.

"About Sanada," Niou added.

"Oh, Sanada has to play a _sweet, nice, caring_ actor/lover-boy," Eiji grinned like a cat.

"You mean Sanada's is going to play Ren from Skip Beat?" Marui's head jumped up.

The other three boys looked at him strangely.

"What? Ayame made me read it!" Marui protested, lowering his head in shame.

"I can not wait to see that!" Kirihara yelled excitedly.

"See what, Akaya?" Sanada asked angrily as he suddenly appeared behind the black-haired boy.

"The release of Niou's new season!" Kirihara lied to protect his skin. He was nervously chuckling and looking around for help but no one offered any.

"You said you hated his show," Marui stated evilly.

"Yeah, well, I think that Mana was looking really hot in it," Kirihara stuttered.

"You said you hated my sister," Niou added with sly smirk.

"Did I say Mana?" Kirihara was now sweating like crazy. "I meant Ami!"

"You said you hated Ami," Eiji inserted, feeling the need to bother the younger boy in his boredom.

"SHUT UP AND STOP CROSS-EXAMINING ME!" Kirihara yelled at the evil trio then turned to Sanada. "I didn't want to tell anyone this but I've every single episode because I truly admire Yukimura's acting and some day I want to act as well as that!"

Sanada stared at the boy for a moment, "Good answer." And with that muttered the stoic boy walked away to join Yukimura and Tezuka for lunch.

"I hate you three," Kirihara glared at his three sempais. But in return he got hit in the back of his head by Niou.

"Idiot, don't check out my sister," Niou stated, disgusted.

"I'm bored!" Eiji whined again. "It's so boring not having Rin around to annoy."

"Dude, she just came two days ago, what did you do before that?" Marui asked.

"I had Rika to bicker with and to annoy," Eiji replied like it was quite obvious. "But she's in Boston, too!"

"Teen Idol?" Niou asked.

"Teen Idol," Eiji confirmed. "Fuji's with her, so that means no blackmailing or pranks."

"Eiji, my dear, dear friend, you are looking at the King of Pranksters!" Niou stated proudly. "You and I are going to go on a prank fest!" Niou's phone ringed and he answered it, when he hung up he added, "Just as soon as I go finish filming my scene before Mana kills me!" Niou ran off, leaving Eiji to sulk.

"I know!" Eiji suddenly brighted up considerably. "I'll annoy Rin from afar!" He whipped out his phone and began to text like crazy……..

* * *

Laying her head back, Rin closed her eyes hoping to catch a short nap before the cab reached her aunt's house. She was startled when her phone rang. Rummaging through her bag with a moan, she saw that she had a new text.

"_**Hello, I hope you've changed your mind and decided to stay in Boston, EK**__."_

_I'm gonna kill that brat when I get back! _Rin twitched and texted him back.

**Shut up if you value your life _Rin.**

She could just see the smirk on his lips as he read the text.

**Ah, now don't be like that, you wouldn't kill me, dearie, EK**

Rin twitched slightly as she read the text. She began furiously typing in another comeback. Satisfied with her reply, Rin smirked as she shoved her phone into her bag just as the cab came to a stop in front of her aunt's house.

* * *

**You're right, now why don't you prance over to your studio and learn your gay lines, dearie.**

Eiji smirked as he read the last reply. This girl was going to be fun to play with. Finally someone fun had entered his life.

* * *

Rin quietly unlocked the door and slipped through, motioning Ayame to follow. She put her finger to her lip to tell the pink head to be quiet. Ayame nodded and tiptoed up the stairs, following Rin.

"Rin, is that you sneaking about?"

"Damn," Rin muttered under her breath. Then she yelled down the stairs, "Yes, I'm staying for a week to pack my things. A friend of mine is staying, too!"

"Don't mess the house up and don't upset the cats," came the reply.

"Yes, auntie," Rin yelled, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Ayame."

Rin lead Ayame up the stairs and to her room. She dumped her bad on her bed before taking the pink head to the guest room. "You can stay here, just don't go to the room down the hall. That's the playroom."

Ayame nodded yet again before beginning to unpack her things, "Hey, Rin, can I put these in the fridge?" She held up several packets of chocolates and candies up for Rin, who was standing in the doorway, to see.

"Sure," Rin gave a strange look at the number of sweets her friend had packed. She decided it would be wise not to ask for fear of the unnatural.

* * *


End file.
